A Miko From the Future, A Girl From the Past
by Yuule
Summary: Two different upbringings and two different time periods lead to a clash between the miko from the future, Kagome, and the girl from the past, Rin. Will the two learn to agree to disagree or will they continue to fight over the little things? Vignette series/hints at SessRin later on/InuKag
1. Chapter 1

Pickled Radishes

To be honest, Kagome had never really liked pickled radishes. After travelling around the feudal era for a long time, she'd gotten used to them because that was such a common dish along with dumplings, rice and other vegetables. However, because she had never liked pickled radish, she'd never learned how to make it. Now they were expecting the local _daimyo_ to come and visit and his favorite dish was pickled radish.

"Hey Sango!" she yelled, jogging up to the pregnant slayer surrounded by three young children. "Do you know how to make pickled radish?"

She guiltily smiled at the young miko. "Sorry Kagome-chan, I don't know. My father's second wife always prepared the food and Miroku hates things pickled."

"Oh, that's okay."

Kagome said goodbye to her friend, mentally growling in frustration. Kaede didn't know how to make pickled radish nor did Sango. Where was she to find out how to?!

"Kagome-dono?" The young miko pressed a hand to her chest, shocked by someone calling out her name.

"Oh, Rin-chan, I didn't know you were there."

"Rin-chan didn't mean to scare Kagome-dono. Gomennasai." The little girl blushed heavily, her bare feet making circles in the dirt. Kagome always insisted that Rin wear some sort of shoes but somehow, Rin suspiciously lost them every time.

"Rin-chan, are your feet bleeding again. I told you that you need to wear you tabi at least."

"Iie, Kagome-dono, Rin-chan knows how to make pickled radish. Her haha-ue taught her."

Kagome hated Rin's way of speaking. It showed how much Sesshomaru rubbed off on the girl. Sesshomaru was not the best role model in Kagome's world. At least the girl knew how to make pickled radish, meaning that she could go on one more day without correcting her odd third person speech. Thank god.

* * *

Tabi are traditional Japanese socks worn with Geta or Zori. They reach up to the ankles and are split between the big toe and the other toes.

Dono is an honorific that isn't as common anymore in normal conversation. It denotes a higher standing then san but lower than sama. It is more equivalent to milord or milady and doesn't mean you're a noble. I had Rin use this for Kagome because Kagome isn't noble and she also isn't her queen but Rin knows that she is more than just san and of higher standing than say Sango. Rin will use san for Sango but dono for Kagome and sama for Inuyasha. Miroku will also get dono and Sesshomaru will get sama because he is a lord. Inuyasha gets sama as well because he could be classified as lord too.

Iie- no

Gomennasai- sorry

Disclaimer- Inuyasha belongs to Viz and Rumiko Takehashi. I make no money off of this fan-product. However, please don't reproduce without my permission.

Ps: I don't like pickled radish either ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Bandaged Feet

Kagome sighed, finally getting the break she needed. Since she'd returned from the future to live in the past with Inuyasha, Kaede's village had been growing and expanding. Though Kagome never mentioned it, she knew that this quickly growing fishing and farming village would come to be called Yedo and would one day evolve into the large city known as Tokyo, her birthplace five-hundred years into the future. The past two weeks of her life in the village had been anything but calm. Everything had been hectic and stressful, making it so that Kagome had no time to spend with Inuyasha or anyone in fact. She very thankful for the break she had been given.

However her peace was quickly disturbed.

"Kagome-dono, Rin-chan's feet are bleeding again."

The little girl was covered in dirt; the beautiful kimono Sesshomaru had gifted her a while back stained green by the grass.

"Is it bad? Does it sting?"

"Hai, Kagome-dono." The little girl avoided eye contact, keeping her head bowed as she answered the miko.

Kagome got up, biting back the groan that threatened to rise out of her throat. She grabbed some bandages and cloth, motioning for the girl to come over to her. As Rin limped over to Kagome, causing Kagome to mentally remind herself to get Rin a new pair of geta or zori and tabi.

It wasn't as bad as Kagome had been mentally barring herself for but it was by no means good. It wasn't infected but it was bleeding more than just a little. She dipped the cloth in a bucket of water before pressing it to the wound. Rin hissed, obviously holding back tears.

"Rin-chan, we wouldn't have to go-"

"I don't like wearing shoes!"

Kagome shook her head at the girl's stubbornness. It was always like this, like Rin had to fight Kagome on everything. From wearing shoes to speaking in third-person, they could never agree on anything.

"Rin-chan, it'll help and save you from this pain. You know how much you hate having your feet bandaged," she said as she wrapped her feet.

"I'm not going to!" Rin hissed.

* * *

Yedo- another romanji for Edo

Zori- are flat, thonged Japanese sandals made of rice straw

Geta- Japanese sandals that resemble flip-flops or thongs. They have elevated platforms on the bottom.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its affiliates are owned by Rumiko Takehashi and Viz. Media. I make no money from this fan labor.

Ps: I finally figured out why people call Kaede's village Yedo. I can't believe it took me so long! Anyways, reviews would be wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Pair of Geta

"Rin-chan, here's your new geta. Do you need some tabi too?"

"Rin-chan doesn't, Kagome-dono." She took the pair of geta Kagome offered her and quickly slipped them on. Rin hated the feeling of cold wood on her feet. It wasn't the earth, something that always felt so good to her. The dirt, crumbling beneath her as she walked over it, blowing away in the wind as she moved forward.

Rin had noticed it too, the small fishing village was constantly moving forward. It grew larger every day. A small field to the south end of the town had been completely ignored by the villagers when she'd first lived here but when she passed by it yesterday on a newly done dirt path, huts, stalls, and inns were being built. Kohaku was even overseeing the building of a Geisha house. A Geisha house! That was new and something she'd never expected to show up in this place. Two of the Geishas that were in town waiting for the house to get done were even talking about how the village was becoming known as Yedo.

Rin hated it.

There were too many humans. Yes, Rin still felt fear in regards to her own species. Even after living among them for the past three years, they still looked at her oddly and spread around malicious lies about her telling her demon lord all about them. They were _accusing_ her of being a spy! Her mind had been made up a long time ago on where she was going to choose to live, with Sesshomaru-sama.

Sighing, she quickly padded away from Kagome.

Rin didn't really like Kagome. When she'd first met her, she'd thought the older girl was nice and even tried to think of her as a sister but now… She was always on Rin's case. She always told Rin that Sesshomaru-sama wasn't a good 'role model' and wasn't healthy for her. She got onto Rin about speaking in third-person and she hated the fact Rin never wore her geta. Even though she tried to explain to the miko that she wasn't comfortable wearing things on her feet. For some reason, Kagome told her that her reasons were stupid and that Rin should wear the geta.

She was out of sight of Kagome so she slipped off the geta and placed her bare feet on the muddy earth. She was on the bank of one of the rivers. She loved the earth and everything that existed in nature. She loved the gray-blue water as it rolled on, always flowing forward yet retaining the look of how it did the day before. Rin tip-toed forward, getting her feet wet in the cold water. It tugged at her ankles, gently pleading with her to let it take her along. She wanted to go with the water, flow on and get away from this village. She wouldn't let it take her along forever. At some point she'd bow goodbye and disappear into one of the many forests. It sounded wonderful but if she did do that then she'd never see Sesshomaru-sama again.

Rin remembered the geta in her arms and remembered what she did with them every time Kagome gave them to her. She threw them out into the river, watching as they were quickly swept away.

Goodbye geta.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all things related belong to Rumiko Takehashi and Viz. Media. I make no money from this fan labour.

Ps: Did you like it? Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Awful Mornings

Sun beams stretched across her futon, covering her closed eyes and rudely awakening Kagome. Kagome wasn't a morning person, plain and simple. She hated mornings, she liked the night. However, in this time that was odd and it was better to just wake up in the morning and act like it was nothing so that no one was suspicious of you.

She sighed, throwing back the coverings and crawling out of bed. She hated futons, it always left her back in pain. This day and age was bad enough but to add more to it by killing her back made it plain awful.

Still, she tried to ignore the pain as she dressed in her miko clothing and began to prepare some fish for herself. Inuyasha, like normal, had already left. Inuyasha seemed to be an all times of the day and evening type of person, although he was often up before dawn. Kagome had always wondered what Inuyasha was doing but she never asked. She didn't want to seem like she was crowding his personal space.

Speaking of personal space, it seemed the local daimyo had none. All evening he crowded her, getting closer and closer the drunker he got. She'd offered him the best sake she could with the meal last night. He'd even whispered in her ear, asking her to have sex with him. He'd said that he was probably better then 'dog boy'. He had been quite rude if that wasn't clear enough. Inuyasha had also gotten to see his rudeness with the constant hatred he had for the fact Inuyasha was a hanyou. It was like they'd gone back in time to the first time they'd met Sesshomaru. In other words, it hadn't been a good dinner.

* * *

Futon- A japanese bedding that consists of padded mattresses and quilts pliable enough to be folded and stored away, allowing the room to serve multiple purposes.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Inuyasha nor make any money off this fan product. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takehashi and Viz. Media.

Ps: I need a new mattress. Oh, and how do you guys like the double update? Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

News of War

"Inuyasha!" Kagome looked up at the sound of something rustling in the trees. Moments later the hanyou landed with a thud on the ground. Kagome reached forward and grabbed the twig sticking out of his hair, accidently rubbing one the triangular ears atop his head and causing it to twitch. "What have you been doing?" she asked like a mother to a child who just got caught doing something bad.

"Samurai are headed this way, lots of them, all of them adorned with the symbol of the local daimyo."

Kagome's first thought was of the dinner spent with the man. He'd been a cruel person but at least he'd liked Rin's pickled radishes. However, that was the only thing out of the entire meal that he had liked. He'd said that their food wasn't 'classy' enough for him. Well, she had thought, that's what you get when you dine with peasants. We can't afford all the high-class ingredients that you can so you're stuck eating what we farm.

Snapping herself from the memory, she looked at Inuyasha questioningly.

"I'm guessing that they're coming for recruits or they're coming for murder. Either way, I'm thinking of a bloodbath."

Kagome nodded.

"We need to get back to the village," she said with a heavy sigh. "We must prepare for the worst. After all, samurai often times mean war."

* * *

Because I've done it for every other Japanese word:

Daimyo- Lords

Samurai- The warriors that lived and died by their sword and served normally, a single daimyo. One had to be born into a samurai family to be a samurai however by the Sengoku era, the rules of samurai were loosening and anyone could make a name for themselves as samurai. Rogue samurai (ex: Kenshin from _Rurouni Kenshin _or Toma Fujihira from the 2008 movie _Ichi_) were called ronin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or affiliates, it belongs to Rumiko Takehashi and Viz. Media. I make no profit from this fan product.

Ps: All right so the explanation is there is no overall conflict in this story, there will be multiple problems that spring because we are following the lives of Kagome and Rin and their interactions. Their is a bit of a love hate relationship between them but oh well, it happens. Anyways, like most peoples lives, small problems and big problems spring up from time to time, their isn't one sole bad guy unless it is life itself. Anyways, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A Reason to Fear

Rin had been chatting with Kohaku when Kagome and Inuyasha burst into the village, shouting orders to prepare for an army coming their way. Instantly Kohaku had started leading them away from the village and towards the shrine Kaede and Kagome tended to.

"If they're honourable, they wouldn't dear desecrate a shrine with war. You should be safe up here."

The only thing Rin could do was nod.

Rin didn't really understand why humans waged war so much or why they got so invested in war. She couldn't see the point in it. Why kill people before they got a chance to show how much worth they had to humanity. She didn't see the point an anything that involved bloodshed and humans. For demons, it was expected of them to kill and even required for survival for some. However, humans didn't need to kill other humans to survive yet for some reason they still did. To Rin, that was just another reason to fear them.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz. Media. I make no profit from this fan product.

Ps: We needed more Rin time, at least in my mind. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Should've Known

Kagome stood in the front of the 'army' she and Inuyasha had gathered. Inuyasha stood on her left, Miroku to the hanyou's left, and Sango on her right. The assembled 'army' held anything and everything from large branches to intricately designed swords that silently screamed they were stolen property. Kohaku hovered in air on Kirara, his weapon at the ready. In the last spot on the right in the front row was Kaede, arrow notched and ready for being fired. Kagome held her bow down, hoping to be able to make peace with words. She realized that her efforts were most likely futile but at least it was a try. Inuyasha was ready to hack them to bits.

The sounds of marching soldiers and clop of hooves grew closer, sending even more tension through the gathered villagers. A samurai dashed a head of the crowd, scroll in hand.

"We are not here for war," he began loudly. "Our Hiro Akio-sama wishes to speak with the miko known as Kagome-sama." His eyes flicked to Inuyasha. "Make sure your _dog_ behaves himself." The samurai snickered before backing into the crowd.

"Ah, Kagome-sama, it is so wonderful to see you." He hopped down from the horse, walking over to the suspicious miko. "Miko-sama, have you considered the deal I offered you the other day at dinner? Or, have you been so embarrassed that you dare not think about. Well your answer Kagome-sama?"

"Hiro-sama-"

"Akio-kun is okay."

"Um, Akio-sama, I am married already, and have been for some time. It is very disrespectful of you to suggest the things that you. My answer is no, that is final."

"Poor Kagome-chan," he whispered, " You're married to a monster that has hypnotized you into believing that you love _it_." He turned to his army, ready to order them to attack when out of the corner of his eye he saw something ever more beautiful than Kagome-sama and in Akio's mind, that was a difficult feat to achieve.

Kagome's eyes turned to where she heard the pitter-patter of bare feet slapping earth. It was Rin! She was doing her best to run to them in her kimono. She was panting slightly, a sheen of sweat on her brow.

"Now that's what I call beauty." Everyone's eyes turned to Akio, who's eyes were focused on Rin. "Kagome, the deal is off. I want her."

* * *

**Please read the next chapter before you tell get all upset over the fact Rin is 11. **

Akio means glorious man or glorious hero, glorious hero is the meaning I picked. I picked this for the Irony of it. Akio is his first name, Hiro is his last.

Hiro is a unisex name and can mean 1)abundant 2)generous, tolerant or 3)prosperous. I picked definition 2 because he is very "generous", I mean very flirty. -.-

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz. Media. I make no profit off this fan product.

Ps: I hate screaming matches. Review make me happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Idiots

"She's eleven you bastard!" Inuyasha growled. His long fangs were bared to the daimyo, fist clenched and ready to punch him in the face. Eyes turned away from Rin and to Inuyasha and Akio. They were waiting to see what the two males would do.

"So, she's a girl. Even if I can't have her now, I'll have her later. A year or two and she'll be perfect. What do you say, I'll come back in a year or two and I'll take her then?" Akio's eyes flicked to Inuyasha, waiting for his answer.

Inuyasha really didn't know what to say. Rin wasn't his, he had no right to give her away, they belonged to Sesshomaru and Rin. But would the daimyo except that.

"I'm sorry but Rin isn't mine to decide for. Actu-"

"No, she's is not my half-brothers, she is mine."

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz. Media. I make no profit from this fan product.

Ps: Introducing Sesshomaru! Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rolling Head**

The daimyo's head was rolling without the daiyoukai even saying a word. Kagome was disgusted by the sudden violent act, knowing that Sesshomaru was perfectly capable of discussing things in a civil manner. He could convince the daimyo out of his sudden lust for Rin but for some reason though, like almost every man of this era, he chose the violent path of _decapitating _the man.

She wasn't able to cover Rin's eyes in time to stop her from seeing the decapitation but she did make it in time to keep her from seeing the head roll on the dirt ground, eyes wide open in fearful shock, lips parted slightly as if he was preparing to scream.

Kagome, along with many others turned the eyes from the bodiless head to the demon lord who was flicking the blood off his blade. He sheathed it, acting like he'd cut away a branch in his path, not a man's head.

What a horrible role model for a child.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any affiliates. In no way do I make money from the piece of fan work. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Co.

PS: Sorry for the late update.


End file.
